Maraudeur 6:Cornedrue, Patmol, Queudever& Lunard
by Grande Troll
Summary: Les maraudeurs c'est un groupe d'ami prêt à tout pour s'aider. Même défier les lois et les limites. Lorsque l'un d'eux est un loup-garou, il s'agit simplement de trouver une solution pour ne plus être des hommes.


Bonjour

Bonjour. Le sixième OS sur les maraudeurs. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci aux lecteurs et pour les reviews.

Disclamer : tout appartient à J.K.R

_**Cornedrue, Patmol, Queudever et Lunard.**_

Et voilà. Après des années – années qu'il avait passé à trouver tout les arguments possible et inimaginable - les trois idiots qui lui servaient d'amis avaient réussi. Il était devenu de vrais délinquants. Non content de ne pas respecter les règles de Poudlard, ils avaient méprisé celle de l'Etat sorcier d'Angleterre. Il aurait du s'énerver. Condamner. Refuser. S'horrifier. A la place il se taisait, les regardait avec stupéfaction et émotion. Il aurait voulu pleurer. De joie.

Ca avait commencé par des recherches. Sur les Loups-garous au départ. Puis la métamorphose. Les trois garçons avaient fait des progrès stupéfiant, dans pratiquement toutes les matières. Jusqu'à gagner le titre de meilleurs élèves du Poudlard, pour James et Sirius, et de plus Grand Blagueur qui soit pour eux quatre. Ils avaient formé le groupe de Maraudeur. Connus, populaire, mais renfermé sur eux-mêmes. Ils ne toléraient personne de plus dans le groupe. Certes, ils avaient de bons contacts avec tout le monde, ou presque. Cependant aucun non-maraudeur n'avait eut le privilège de se mêler à eux. Ils avaient un secret à protéger. Lui.

Remus c'était toujours sentit plus ou moins coupable de ne pas donner aux autres la possibilité d'avoir d'autres amis. Ils étaient tellement sociable, James surtout. Mais ils assuraient ne pas avoir besoin de rencontrer d'autres personnes. Les maraudeurs étaient quatre, ils seraient toujours quatre, définitivement, sans que le moindre changement dans les membres ne fussent tolérer. Et Remus n'avait pu qu'accepter. Sans trop de mal d'ailleurs. Il était tellement heureux avec eux…

Au départ, ses amis avaient refusé l'idée qu'il soit définitivement un loup-garou. Non pas qu'ils voient cette condition comme une tare mais parce que « _rien au monde ne devait être imposé à leur pote Remus_. » Quand ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'il n'y avait rien à y faire, que Remus Lupin était un loup-garou, pour toujours, que sa maladie faisait entièrement partie de lui, ils décidèrent d'accepter leur ami sur toutes ses coutures. De faire en sorte que le loup ne soit plus l'ennemi, mais l'ami. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas Remus Lupin et le Loup, mais une seule est même personne, qui laissait ressortir toutes ses pulsions meurtrières vis-à-vis des hommes une fois par mois.

Il leur fallu deux mois. Deux mois pour en arriver à ce raisonnement. C'était _pour _et _uniquement pour_ les hommes qu'un loup-garou était dangereux. C'était donc leur condition humain qui énerver leur ami les nuits de pleines lunes. Les animaux le respectaient, s'écartaient de son chemin, mais ce n'était pas de la peur à proprement parler. C'était la hiérarchie. Auraient-ils étaient des bêtes, Remus les aurait aimé à chaque heure, chaque jour et chaque nuit de l'année. Leurs recherches se concentrèrent donc sur les sorts, et la métamorphose. Ils apprirent à transformer des objets en animaux, puis des humains. Cela posait un problème cependant. Comment reprendre leur forme humaine, sans aide extérieur ? Car après ses transformations, Remus était trop faible pour lancer un sort de cette envergure. Et aucun professeur ne devait noter la moindre absence.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent l'existence des animagis. Le fait qu'ils soient obligés de se faire recenser passa rapidement à la trappe. Personne n'aurait voulu que trois enfants de secondes années essaient de métriser un tel sort, et encore moins pour pouvoir se balader avec un Loup-garou. Remus tenta bien de les dissuader, mais ils n'écoutèrent pas ses arguments, aussi construit fussent-ils.

La bonne volonté ne faisait pas tout. Réussir une telle performance demanda beaucoup de temps, de patience, de magie. Leur progrès brusque aurait du surprendre, au moins l'équipe enseignante. Mais visiblement ils mirent ça sur leur plaisir à faire des blagues qui, il fallait l'avouer, montrer leur talent en la matière. Sortilège, métamorphose et même, bien que plus rarement, potions, tout été bon pour rire. Et Remus participait de bon cœur. Seulement toute ses blagues n'avaient pas pour seul but leur amusement, mais aussi de progresser, de repousser leur limite. James et Sirius avaient progressé rapidement la première année, alors que Peter, toujours à la traine, essayer de suivre le rythme imposé. Bine qu'il souhaita n'avoir rien à voir avec leur plan foireux, Remus s'était proposé de l'aider. Tout trois avaient refusé.

Au cours de leur troisième année, les deux gryffondors restèrent en état stationnaire. Loin de se désespéré, ou de le montrer en tout cas, ils mirent ce temps à profit pour tirer Peter jusqu'à eux. Devoir expliquer patiemment les sortilèges, devoir disséqué les processus de métamorphose, fut un avantage pour tout le monde. Alors qu'ils commençaient à craindre de ne pas y arriver seul, James finit par prendre conscience de _quelque chose_. Il avait incapable de l'expliquer, mais il fit des progrès soudain. Comme s'il avait comprit le principe même de la Magie, derrière les principes variés des sorts.

Il fut décider que Sirius et Peter continuerait de s'entre-aider, pendant que James mettait son avance de profit pour déblayer le chemin. Deux mois plus tard, Sirius le rejoignait. Ils durent à regret laisser le dernier seul. Bien sur ils continuèrent à l'aider, mais ils ne pouvaient plus l'attendre. Ils avaient peur de perdre ce qu'ils avaient réussis. Ils travaillèrent avec passion, jusqu'à la fin de leur troisième année, entamèrent la quatrième plein de bonne volonté. Les transformations de Remus étaient de plus en plus douloureuses. La différence entre les jours où il était heureux avec ses amis, à faire des blagues et ces nuits de cauchemars passaient dans la cabane hurlante rendait les choses plus dure.

Pire, contre toute attente, les trois garçons décidèrent de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa « cage ». Si Remus en était touché – il ne les voyait pas mes les sentait, sous la cape de James – le Loup, lui enrageait de sentir leur odeur si proche. Il essaya de les dissuader de venir mais ils refusèrent.

- Il faut qu'on s'habitue à toi, avant.

- Etude sur le terrain obligatoire, tu connais ?

- Puis comme ça, on connaîtra mieux tes réactions.

- Et on sera moins effrayé, quand on sera dans la même pièce.

- De toute façon, il ne me semblait pas qu'on t'avait demandé ton avis.

Il abandonna.

Les mois avaient passé, la détermination de ses amis était restée. Il ne les avait jamais vu concentrer aussi longtemps sur quoique ce soit. Et il était évident que ce travail laborieux soudait les liens du groupe. Jusqu'à leur cinquième année. Vers halloween. Quatre heures plus tôt.

oooooooooooooooooooo

- Remuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !

Le garçon sursauta. Il était en train d'expliquer à une première année le sortilège lumos, quand Sirius était arrivé en hurlant dans la salle commune. En hurlant son nom, évidement. Il adressa un sourire d'excuse à la jeune fille.

- Pas la peine d'hurler comme ça, mon frère, il a une bonne ouïe ton cousin, ricana James.

- En plus, ajouta Peter, tu as dis toi-même qu'il fallait se montrer discret.

- J'ai jamais dis ça, moi !

- Bon vous me voulez quoi, les mecs ?

Ils se tournèrent vers lui avec un de ses sourires victorieux et arrogant qu'ils avaient pris de Sirius.

- Viens. Tu vas voir.

Piqué par la curiosité il s'excusa auprès de son élève et les suivit. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas de conquérant vers la salle sur demande. Ils l'avaient découvert peu de temps auparavant et elle était naturellement devenu leur lieu favori, avec la Forêt Interdite, la salle de bain des préfets, le terrain de Quidditch, et leur dortoir.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, Remus s'immobilisa, stupéfait. Il s'était habitué à cette salle formidable, mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi impressionnante. Il se sentit immédiatement comme chez lui. Plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'était nulle part ailleurs. Il ressentait le même sentiment de confiance et de joie que lorsqu'il était avec les Maraudeurs.

Le rouge et or dominait. C'était une salle gryffondor.

Elle respirait la richesse, sans être luxueuse, mais plutôt sobre, savant mélange d'arrogance et de douceur.

Elle était confortable, tapis moelleux, coussins abondants.

Et elle était pleine de chose inattendue, de secret : des coffres, des lourdes tapisseries qui cachaient milles objets inconnu.

Elle respirait aussi les grands espaces, la joie, les rires.

Elle était maraudeuse.

- Assied-toi, Remus, sourit Sirius, qui semblait se retenir de sauter partout. James lui adressa un regard encourageant, plein de tendresse, à la fois pour Remus, et pour la joie bonne enfant de son « frère ».

Remus avait toujours pensé qu'il y avait une trop grande maturité chez James. Non pas qu'il soit « adulte », ni même aussi sage que lui. Mais il était un grand frère, un chef, un protecteur pour le groupe, et surtout à pour Sirius.

Il obéit à son ami, sans un mot. Il commençait à se douter de ce qui allait suivre. James se planta devant lui, Sirius à sa droite et Peter à sa gauche.

- Et bien ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir, cette fois ?

- Et bien… On a quelque chose à te montrer.

- Ca va me plaire ?

Seuls trois sourire mystérieux lui répondirent.

- Bon, soupira-t-il alors qu'il se regardait dans le blanc des yeux depuis un bon moment. Il savait qu'ils ne ferraient rien tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas demandé, Allez-y.

Il s'était attendu à des cris de joie, ils se contentèrent d'hocher la tête, soudain plus sérieux. James ferma les yeux. Il y eut un petit moment de silence et soudain, il parut grandir, s'affiner, se modifier. Et quand tout cessa, un grand cerf se tenait devant un Remus stupéfait. Si ce n'est l'odeur de son ami, rien n'indiquait qu'il ne se trouvait pas face à un vrai animal sauvage.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, ne sachant pas s'il devait féliciter ou blâmer quand Sirius commença sa propre transformation. Un beau chien noir était assis devant lui, le regard vif et joyeux. Peter poussa un soupire comme pour se donner du courage et commença à devenir de plus en plus petit, jusqu'à prendre la forme et la taille d'un rat. Presque parfait si on faisait exception de l'absence de moustache. Et les trois animaux de regardaient Remus avec des yeux qui criaient « SURPRISE ! ». Il fut ravi d'être assis.

- Vous êtes… Vous êtes devenus… Vous avez réussi à…

Il secoua la tête. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et les larmes menaçaient. Il savait. Il les avait vus s'entrainer. Il savait ce qu'ils voulaient, il savait pourquoi. Devenir des animaux, pour lui. Mais maintenant ce n'était plus un désir vague, un rêve qui faisait briller leurs yeux lorsqu'ils en parlaient avec passion. Ce n'était plus des promesses murmuraient avec la rage du désespoir quand ils le voyaient, couvert de nouvelles cicatrices. C'était la réalité.

- Vous êtres fous les mecs… Totalement dingue, articula-il d'une voix vibrante de sanglots et d'émotions. Emotions tellement contradictoire. La joie, la tendresse, l'amour, la peur, la rage, la honte, la fierté… Et l'espoir…

Le cerf s'approcha lentement et baissa la tête vers son visage. Il posa son regard brun sur lui comme pour lui souffler leur confiance et leur amour. Lentement, Remus leva une main tremblante et caressa le museau si doux du grand cervidé. Cornedrue. Comme si c'était le signal tant attendu, l'immense chien bondit, pour atterrir sur un loup-garou à qui les reflexes venaient de faire défauts. Ils chutèrent tout les deux alors que la langue humide à souhait de l'animal nettoyait consciencieusement son visage. Patmol. Ne voulant pas être en reste, le rat couru vers lui, se cacha dans sa robe, le chatouillant gaiement. Queudever.

Remus attrapa la tête du canidé entre ses mains et le poussa en arrière, tout en se tortillant pour éviter le rat et ses attaques.

- Cornedue, Patmol et Queudever.

Il leur sourit. Le chien s'assit calmement et pencha la tête de coté, comme pour réfléchir. Avec sa langue pendante et ses oreilles dressaient, il semblait si peu humain, et tellement Sirius à la fois que le garçon ne pu que rire.

Il leva les yeux vers James, qui hocha la tête, abaissant dignement sa ramure. Peter sortie de sa planque et lui mordilla gentiment le doigt en signe d'assentiment. Ne restait plus que le gros penseur. Finalement il bondit sur ses quatre pattes, et jappa joyeusement avant de bondir sur Remus. Qui ne pu retenir un grondement sourd alors que la masse lui percutait l'estomac. Il retomba en arrière avec une grimace de douleur.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête c'était des amis humains qui l'observaient. Leur yeux pétillaient de joie.

James lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever alors que Sirius se mettait à chantonner :

- Cornedrue, Patmol, Queudever s'en allaient au bois quand ils rencontrèrent le gros Lunard.

- Lunard, répéta Remus avec un sourire. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais retrouver un visage autre que souriant.

- Bah ouais. Cornedrue, Patmol, Queudever, et Lunard, Maraudeurs Poudlarien ! Rien ne nous résiste !

Il s'enflammait dans son discours sous les rires des trois autres, qui riaient d'ailleurs trop pour l'écouter. Il finit par s'en rendre compte et son rire se mêla à celui de ses amis.

oooooooooooooooooo

Ils avaient organisé un grand repas, aidé par les elfes de maisons. Ils s'empiffraient tous comme si leur vie en dépendait. Remus lui ne mangeait plus. Il les regardait. Il se sentait tellement heureux qu'il ne pouvait rien avaler, rien dire, juste rire. Il avait les amis les plus formidables qui soient. Sa chance le frappait de plein fouet. Il savait bien sur qu'il avait des amis géniaux. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pensé sérieusement qu'ils puissent aller jusque là. Il avait cru qu'ils se lasseraient, qu'ils ne seraient pas capable. Visiblement, ils étaient capables de tout. Même de faire de Peter un animagis, alors qu'il avait encore du mal à transformer une plume en feuille d'érable.

Les conversations se turent et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. James lui adressa un sourire.

- Tu parles pas, tu manges pas… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je me demandais ce que je faisais avec une bande de boulet comme vous…

- Hé, s'offusqua Sirius…

- Merci. Vraiment. , sa voix se brisa, Vous êtes les meilleurs amis qu'on puisse rêver avoir.

- On est même mieux, sourit Peter, nous on est vrai, pas un rêve !

- Alors on disparaitra pas au réveil, ajouta Sirius.

- Tu nous as et tu pourras jamais te débarrasser de nous. James eut avec un sourire faussement mauvais sous le rire des trois autres.

Oui. Il était le plus chanceux qui soit, malgré tout…


End file.
